<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man of His Word by Hesesols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074783">A Man of His Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols'>Hesesols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rapture in the Mundane [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>686 who?, F/M, Gruff Ichigo with a heart of gold, Not Canon Compliant, all is well, my babies being good parental figures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day <b>23</b> of Ichiruki month 2020</p><p>The transition from boy to man comes with inner peace. It comes with the realization that he doesn't have anything to prove, that a blade should only ever be drawn to maim and kill; and that Rukia will go to the ends of the world to hunt him down and end him herself if he was dumb enough to get himself killed.<br/> <br/>"Now get going! I promised my wife I'll be home by the end of the week so get your asses on the move!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rapture in the Mundane [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ichiruki Month!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man of His Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>It is universally acknowledged that Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Fifth Division, Hero of Soul Society is a powerhouse. He is the man who made the impossible possible, the feats he accomplished the stuff of legends.</p><p>Just ask anyone and they will gladly recount the most romantic story ever to grace the pristine city- retold and re-enacted for the public for as many times as the sun rose over the arches and columns of Seireitei and it still never gets old— the story of him rescuing the Kuchiki Princess from the Blades of Soukyoku or the time he spearheaded a rescue mission with his nakama from the Living World to infiltrate the depths of Hueco Mundo to save one of their own, defying official orders in favour of doing what's right.</p><p>The nobles will tell you with a haughty sniff that it's because of his bloodline. The noble Shiba ancestry renders him practically blue-blooded and his esteemed bloodline shines through and through even if one's father is disgraced and the rest of his clan equally uncouth.</p><p>The folks from the streets of Rukongai will tell you that he is a true man of the people for he champions causes dear to them. For the better of Soul Society, he led and spurred social reformations- speaking out against archaic customs, bullying and strong-arming indifferent nobles to his cause, championing better living conditions for all by way of schools, orphanages, clinics and roads being built.</p><p>Such a man to inspire such loyalty and following among so divided a crowd, to be so brave and bold in leading these reforms!</p><p>It's a no brainer then that he would be the ideal person to lead missions, especially dangerous missions into uncharted and unfamiliar territories for weeks or even months on end.</p><p>Think again.</p><p>Because Ichigo absolutely <i>loathes</i> being on missions.</p><p>Anyone who knows the man personally or have had the misfortune to go on such a mission with him will tell you in fact the man loathes doing anything that forces him to spend more than a day away from his wife.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Final year academy students shuffled nervously, sword arms shaking as they gathered behind the orange-haired Captain, one with a scowl so fierce that it seemed to stop Hollows dead in their tracks, paralysed them with fear before the man finished up the job with his twin blades.</p><p>Glaring at them, he barked harshly, "Don't just stand there like sitting ducks! Do you want to be eaten?"</p><p>They gulped as a collective before remembering their years of lessons and turned to face the horde, their <i>zanpakutos</i> drawn and gleaming.</p><p>It was their first foray into the Living World- a week-long field exercise that will count towards their final grade prior to graduation. Their academy instructor has reassured them with a beaming smile that it's all part of the new school curriculum. If nothing else, the experience would make sure that they're well prepared when they come face-to-face with Hollows on their own and made sure they blended in and behaved accordingly during missions, following procedures and obeying the direct chain of command once they're in the Living World.</p><p>The instructor even congratulated them on their luck as their accompanying seated officer for this particular mission was the one and only Captain Kurosaki.</p><p>Just imagine!</p><p>For the duration of this short excursion, they'd have the actual privilege of fighting alongside the legendary man, working under him even!</p><p>Well, thought Jun as she narrowly sidestepped a pincer from the disgusting-looking bug Hollow she was up against; it sure started off that way. For the first ten minutes or so every academy student was certainly gawking; stunned by the appearance of the tall, broad-shouldered man. His hair, they whispered, it really is as bright as the Sun; and the twin blades- they gasped; the only other person who's ever had the sheer gifted prowess is that of the <i>Soutaichou!</i></p><p>The excited chatter was loud as expected. These bright-eyed Shinigamis-in-training would be lying if they told you that they didn't dream of being given the opportunity of working under such an esteemed man.</p><p>.</p><p>Jun would begrudgingly admit that she was one of those moon-eyed students, taken in for a split second by the legends woven of the Captain. She's one of the orphans- the first few actually who were taken in by the Kurosaki-Kuchiki Orphanage and she looked to him with as much respect and hero worship as one would expect.</p><p>That was until the man unceremoniously dropped them straight into the battle grounds. A dozen or so ugly Hollows snarling and growling away, hungry at the prospect of being fed. The infamous Captain then ordered them without a hint of preamble or motivating speech to fend for themselves or risk being Hollow-chow for the day.</p><p>The impact was jarring.</p><p>Seriously, she bit the insides of her cheek as she parried, what was she thinking? Wasn't there a Living World saying that says to never meet your heroes for they're sure to disappoint you?</p><p>Disheartened by reality, she tried her best, <i>kido</i> spells coming to mind as easily as breathing. Adrenaline pumped through her body, blocking and parrying as best as she could with her <i>zanpakuto</i>, trying desperately not to get herself killed.</p><p>Then, she slipped up.</p><p>In hindsight, it was the inevitable given the amount of thoughts swimming through her head- the fear that came with the self-doubt and she missed the killing blow.</p><p>She cursed.</p><p>The Hollow had no such qualms and made full use of the missed opening to dive in for the kill. Jun stumbled, upsetting her balance and the Hollow's gaping mouth loomed close to her face, enough for her to feel the putrid stench from its breath. She shut her eyes tight as she awaited the crush from the monster's jaw but the pain never came.</p><p>Instead what she heard was the annoyed voice of her acting Captain as he pushed her aside, overwhelming the Hollow's impending attack with sheer brute strength and in one clean slice purified the monster.</p><p>She fell flat on her ass on the ground, eyes wide in disbelief as she regarded her saviour. If he hadn't swoop in, she'd have been in a world of pain, possibly even made mincemeat and dinner by the Hollow.</p><p>"T-Thank yo-"</p><p>"You were distracted. That's your first lesson. Don't let fear cripple you. You can't give into fear during a fight! Now pick up that sword of yours and try again! I won't be there to save you every time."</p><p>With those parting words, the man <i>shunpoed</i> away; possibly to help out another classmate of hers, leaving Jun to her thoughts. She drew a shaky breath, getting up on her feet- the blade burning in her hands.</p><p>This time, she didn't miss; cleaving the Hollow's mask in two as she pivoted and that she realized, that was her first <i>real</i> encounter with the Captain Kurosaki.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Five days into her training, Jun has learnt enough to not be intimidated by the ferocity of Captain Kurosaki's scowl and know the kindness hidden deep and I mean- way deep behind his gruffness.</p><p>She was sincere and humble as she asked him for advice.</p><p>The Captain snorted, "Here's one: try not to get killed."</p><p>Jun pressed on undeterred and after much badgering, the taciturn man finally relented, addressing the group huddled around the burning fire. It's the closest they ever got to a motivation speech from their acting Captain.</p><p>"Alright, listen up 'cause I'm only going to say this once: it's meaningless to just fight. You fight to win! But even that's not enough. I'm not just fighting to win. I fight because I <b>have to</b> win. My advice to you is to find out what's your reason to win and hold true to it."</p><p>"Just like that?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, mumbling something that sounded like <i>amateurs</i> under his breath.</p><p>"Believe me. It's much harder than it sounds. It takes courage to really dig deep and to know yourself. Finding out is actually half the battle. Once you figure it out, things will fall into place- bit by bit. I can't promise you that it'll be easy. But I can assure you that it can be done."</p><p>"What is <i>your</i> reason then?"</p><p>Someone in their group was feeling bold only to be mercilessly shot down by a snappish reply.</p><p>"That's none of your business!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The excursion was eye-opening- expectations were met properly and Jun was given a real taste of what her future job role would entail.</p><p>By the end of the week, her connection and bond with her <i>zanpakuto</i> was stronger than ever, her confidence of her own abilities skyrocketed and rang in every strike that she parried.</p><p>She had also never felt so tired and bruised in her life. Her muscles ached and she needed a hot bath. Her bed, she never thought she'd say this but she missed her tiny quarters in the student dormitories.</p><p>Jun turned the corner, cutting through the bushes and passing through the backyard of some of the other barracks, eager to go to the Fourth Division to be cleared for her return back to her dorms.</p><p>She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, making sure she's safely hidden in the shadows as she watched on. Realization dawned as she realized that she must be passing through the training grounds of the Thirteenth Division.</p><p>.</p><p>There was hardly another soul in sight and Jun had much trouble reconciling the fiercely scowling Captain she had served for the better part of a week with that of the smiling man standing less than six feet away.</p><p>Captain Rukia Kurosaki-Kuchiki, Captain of the Thirteenth Division, adopted sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was a woman of short stature, demure and polite by all accounts but widely regarded as one of the most dangerous Captains among the ranks of <i>Gotei 13</i>. Powerful in her own right, her Bankai was the stuff of nightmares. Revenge was a dish best served cold as was death striking her opponents down at absolute zero temperature, her attacks so pretty that it's almost an honour to be cut down by her.</p><p>The other important thing to note was that she has the powerful Captain Ichigo Kurosaki at her beck and call. It's no secret that he adored her and will move heaven and earth if she so desired. People like to say that she's a lucky woman- the other half of a power couple, ushering the era of peace with her husband by her side.</p><p>In their ignorance, they forgot much of her humble beginnings, making light of her efforts; but Jun remembered. She remembered the kindness of the lady when she visited them in the orphanage. Those hands that pressed treats to her were just as callused as that of an experienced swordsman.</p><p>Watching them now, their Captain <i>haori</i> softly billowing in the winds. The woman's smile radiant and gentle; Captain Kurosaki's notorious scowl gone as he pressed the hand of the woman reverently to his cheeks, bending over to kiss her on her crown as the other hand rested tentatively on the barely-there baby bump. Of course, there were rumours that the two Captains were expecting their third. It's a girl this time, if rumours were true- Jun believed they were.</p><p>They were comfortable in the silence, soft in their gazes and warm in the arms of each other. Two- no, three children later, and they're still so obviously enamoured by the presence of each other and Jun realized, they were not lucky.</p><p>It's not the right word.</p><p>They were <i>blessed</i>- blessed to have each other, to have found each other and be able to hold on. That's the truth that they know deep within their souls as they brushed their lips chastely against each other.</p><p>She wisely crept away, careful not to make a noise lest the two became aware of her existence and thought that she was spying on them. She flashed back to the conversation by the fire.</p><p>It's clear to see what or rather <i>who</i> Captain Kurosaki's reason to fight and win at all costs, is.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: <b>promises kept</b></p><p>Another venture into the 'my babies are good parents' AU world. Happens before events that take place in <b>The Good Life</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>